Displace
by Izout
Summary: Bryce Anderson was a normal 16 year old boy until finds himself sent 56 years into the past. How does he adjust to this new (for him) era?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name here isn't mines. Except the OCs.

A/N: Ahh, Time Travel stories. They can either be slightly enjoyable or equal to the pain of having hot bamboo strips shoved under your nails. Let's see how this one turns out?

* * *

Ever have one of those moments where you stop and think to yourself how did I get myself into this? When did my life turn upside down? No, I'm not on drugs or involve in gang warfare or anything like that. I didn't hit rock bottom, but I have found myself in a place I didn't expect to be. Want to know what I'm talking about? This was yesterday date and this is tomorrow's date:

- April 24, 2014.

- April 25, 1958.

No, you don't need to get your eyes exam. And no, I have no idea how one ends up going from 2014 to the late 1950s either. I suppose you could ask the nerds who watch _Star Trek _or study dimension hopping about it, and I don't think even _they_ could explain what happen to me.

* * *

My name is Bryce Anderson, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm from Chicago, Illinois. My birthday is April 23, 1998 and it is currently July 5, 1958. If you're wondering how a sixteen year old boy somehow jump 56 years into the past, well, I can't explain how or why it happen but I can explain what it was like before it happen.

Me and my basketball team had finish our big game against our rivals Seaside High and we were currently getting undress in the locker room.

"Man, we smoke them guys woo!" shouted one of the guys as he high-fived another person.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have won if it wasn't me." I told them and the guys all grown. "Don't give me that, I can't carry your lazy asses all the way to the championship myself. Get your shit in gear."

"Whatever man," Derrick Matthews, my best friend, said, "You coming to your party tonight right?"

"You know it dude." I told him and we high fived. "I just need to head home and change."

"All right, see you then."

After getting home, taking a shower, and putting on fresh clothes, my mom was driving me over to Derrick's for my belated birthday party (mom and dad had already taken me out to dinner and stuff, but my friends wanted to do something special).

"So Bryce your report card in today." _Oh shit! _I thought to myself. "I see you've been getting As and Bs this semester, but I want to talk about this D+ you've been getting in Math." I groaned.

"Mom, I'm going to be a professional basketball player, when is knowing the right side of a hypotenuse ever going to be useful to me?" I told her.

"Bryce, dad and I just want you to have opportunities in life. You aren't going to get very far in life if you only have a high school diploma."

The rest of the drive was quiet until we reach Derrick's place.

"Have fun sweetie," Mom told me kissing my cheek.

"I will, see you tomorrow." Mom drove off and here I was in front of Derrick's house. I had barely reached the front door and I could already feel the music vibrating from the walls.

"The Birthday boy made it everybody!" Derrick proclaimed to the guest. My parents were normally pretty cool with letting me go to parties and Derrick's were okay with him throwing them whenever they were out of town, though they _had_ to have known that there was more going down here than just dancing and talking.

The party goes off pretty well, me and a couple of my buddies were playing _Call of Duty_ games or watching whatever on _Netflixs_ andorder some pizzas. Soon a couple of other kids from school and a few guys I don't recognize show up and that when the party starts letting loose. Pretty soon the beer started flowing in. Don't ask me where it came from; everybody has that one friend that has a fake ID or an older sibling that's cool with buying them alcohol.

"Cheers!" We clinked cans and guzzled down. I saw in the corner of my eye Becky Garrett sitting on the couch, giving me this stary look like she wanted to makeout or something. So I was happy to oblige.

* * *

This was the life. Friends, parties, school, the usual. I was Bryce Anderson, captain of the basketball team, guy wanted to be me, girls wanted to date me.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be Bryce for like a day." I heard someone once say.

Eventually the party started winding down and a few party goers were starting to leave.

"I'm getting hungry." I told Derrick as we were laying on the floor watching something _Netflix_ picked out for us.

"Shit, I think we ran out of pizza." Derrick said as he rummaged through empty pizza boxes.

I started sitting up. "That's okay, there's a _Jimmy John's_ down the road, I can pick us up some sandwiches."

"You don't have to do that man, it's your birthday."

"Yeah, but I need to stretch my legs." I told as I headed towards the door.

"Okay, see you back man."

"You know it."

"Oh, and happy birthday."

I smiled. "Thanks."

The night it happened, I had no inkling that anything was out of the ordinary. Since it was the middle of the night, there were very few cars driving by, so the road was pretty dark saved for some street lights. I'd log onto _Twitter_ on my phone and saw that it was mostly dead so I logged out. Everything seemed normal until a cold breeze hit.

I looked ahead of the road and saw a light in the distance. _Car_. I thought to myself when the light split into two. But then things started getting weird when a third light appeared. The wind started really whipping and the lights seem to swirling around. I tried blocking it with my arms as the wind had blown hard and the lights got closer before everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke up, I notice something didn't feel right. I thought I was in bed, but my bed was never this hard. I patted the mattress to find my pillow, assuming it had fallen off in the night, but instead I felt what seem like pebbles and dried grass, then. Squinting, I blink my eyes open and had to wait for them to adjust to the morning light. When I looked around, I realized I wasn't in my room, but on the side of the road.

_Shit, I forgot I was going to _Jimmy John's_! _I thought to myself. Aw man, I hope Derrick didn't think I was flaking out on him. I pulled out my phone and tried calling him to explain what happen, but I heard no ringing. I tried calling my parents to pick me up, still no ringing. When I look at the screen, it said I had no service. Weird, there's usually a cellphone tower near by.

But when I took a really good look at my surroundings, I saw I was out in an open field? I knew the way from Derrick's to _Jimmy John's_ past by a little wooded area, but not an open field. When I saw I only had two bars in my battery, I shut my phone off to conserve energy.

I kept walking until I saw a sign in the distance. When I ran up to it, I couldn't what it said.

'Welcome to Castle Rock'? Since when was there a Castle Rock in Chicago. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I heard a tire squeal behind me. I turned around and saw a car speeding up to me with some teenagers yelling and hooting about something. As they zoom by, one of them actually threw a beer bottle at me and they all laugh!

Trying to not cough on the cloud of dust in their wake, I walk into this strange place and felt like I step into an episode of _Leave It To Beaver_ or something. The guys had slicked back hair, were wearing faded jeans, and clean-cut shirts. A lot of the girls were wearing either dresses or skirts and blouses with bob or beehive hairstyles.

_Did Chicago decide to do a 50s Week or something?_ As I walked further into town, I saw really old, yet still new looking(?), cars driving by. When I looked into various shops and the grocery store, I saw everything had been bump down to 50s prices with 50s style ads more authentic than any retro style ad I've seen.

"Either Chitown decided to do a Fifties Week or they're filming a movie right now." I said to myself. I felt my unease grow when people would actually stop and stare as I walked by. Some even pointing at me and whispering to each other. Did I stand out _that_ much?

"I guess they are and I didn't get the memo." As I looked around, I felt myself get roughly bumped into by a bunch of guys.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" One of them rudely yelled at me.

"Me? Watch where you're going dumbass, you bump into me!" The guys stop and all turned to look at me. I saw they were mostly wearing white t-shirts and blue jeans, while others wore colored shirts and slacks.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that, what did you say?" One of them asked eyebrow raised (his eye looked really messed up), but they way they said didn't make it seem like they were sorry.

Suddenly I felt a little nervous. "I said you bump into me first, so you watch where you're going…" I tried to remember he said, "asshole."

"What? Man, who the fuck _are_ you? I never see you before in my life!" One of them exclaimed.

"I think our guest needs to be taught a lesson, don't you agree guys?" One of them asked and they all smirked as they nodded in agreement. They all circled around me and I raised my fists. One of them swung first, but I was able to avoid and throw a punch back. Another of them came charging but I push him off me. I was doing pretty good until they all started ganging up on me. I was wrestling with one of them until two of them grabbed me by the arms, pulled me away and stretch them out. The guy who had bumped into me punched me in the gut. Hard.

I fell to my knees wheezing.

"Not so tough are ya?" He said while the others snickered. It got worse when he kicked me in the face. Time seems to slow down to a crawl as I laid on the ground, getting punched and kicked. One of the guys even grabbed me by my cheek roughly and a fist connected with my nose and my eye. I could feel something leaking (or gushing) from my nose. I could taste copper as I cough up blood. My right eye was so swollen I could barely see through it.

"I think he's had enough Eyeball, let's go." One of them said, like kicking my ass was boring to them or something.

"I guess you're right, but…" The guy (I guess his name is Eyeball? The fu-) trailed as he gave me a swift kick in the balls. I almost threw up.

"Hey!" Shouted a new voice. Oh God, please don't tell me someone else coming to join in too.

"Christ, its goody-two shoes Lachance." I heard the one called Eyeball mutter under his breath. "This doesn't concern you Lachance!" He called out.

"Ganging up and beating somebody up makes it my business, leave him alone!" The guy I'm assuming is Lachance told them.

"Back off Lachance, or else!" One of the other guys said, then a heard a distinct _snick_ sound. I didn't need my eyes to see that was clearly a knife being brought out.

"I'll say it again, leave him alone." Lachance repeated.

"You think you can take us all on?" I heard Eyeball boast.

"If I have to." Damn, I had to admit, this Lachance has some major balls.

It had turned silent until an aggressive sigh let out.

"Let's go guys, he ain't worth it." I heard Eyeball say, "I hope you've learn something new kid, stay out of our way." And with that, I heard a group of footsteps all walking away. I'd almost blacked out until I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey! HEY! Are you ok? Jesus they did a number on you. Can you hear me?" I heard the voice shout. I turned my head to try to see with my good eye who was savior was, but even that was blurred due to tears coming out. What I could make out of him was that he had dark brown hair and was wearing a letterman jacket. "Come on, you need to be taken to a clinic."

He grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder, and then he tried to help me stand up. As I wheeze and cough, I asked him who he was.

"My name Denny."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name here isn't mines. Except the OCs.

* * *

Every part of my body hurt as we walked (well, Denny walked, I just stumbled around) over to the clinic. From the looks of things, it didn't look too busy. When the receptionist took one look at me, she immediately called the doctor. _Wow, that was fast. Usually you have to wait almost ten minutes before the doctor can see you._

When the doctor came out, he motion for me to come to the back.

"I'm gonna wait out here until you get back." Denny told me.

"Sure , sure, thanks." I nodded and he nodded back and smiled. After the doctor took me to the back, he told me to sit down on the mattress. When the doctor grabbed his chair and scoot it up towards us, he sat down and suck in a breath.

"You're looking pretty bad son. Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?"

I look at them. "Two."

"Do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" I told him no. "I want you to look directly into this light. I should warn you, it's going to hurt your eyes for a few seconds." And he wasn't kidding, I was rubbing my eyes after he shined his penlight in them. "Pupils look dilated, no signs of a concussion, tell me, does it hurt when you breathe?" I try to inhale and a wince at the pain. It was pretty minor and I told him that. "Sounds like a bruised rib, I'm going to check to see if you have any broken bones and as well as your nose."

I wince as he lightly clutched my nose and felt pretty uncomfortable as he felt me up almost all over, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"I'm not feeling any broken bones. You nose feels swollen, but nothing broken. Just take it easy and put some ice on your nose and eye to keep the swelling down. If anything happens, head to the hospital immediately."

"Thanks doc." I told him as he got up from the bed and headed towards the receptionist. "Ok, so how much do I owe for this visit?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "This is a free clinic young man, you don't have to pay." I think I was gapping like a fish. I just got immediate medical attention and I didn't have to pay for it. This is a weird place, whatever it is.

Me and Denny walked out and we said our goodbyes. So here I was again, alone, having no idea where I was. I felt pretty good after leaving the clinic but as I was walking down the street I felt stomach growl.

"That's right, I never did go to Jimmy John's." So as I was walking, I looked around to find some place to eat. Eventually I came across a place called the Blue Point Diner.

"Welcome to the Blue Point, how many are dining today?" The waitress asked me, but I almost wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, uh, just one."

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"No, no." I quickly told her. She didn't seem sure, but dropped it as she led me to my table. I couldn't stop looking around, this place was like a more authentic 50s diner and than _Steak n' Shake_ I've been to.

"Here is your menu, I'll be back to take your order in a couple of minutes." She told me then left. Wait, did I have wallet on me? I quickly patted my pants and saw that I still had it. Phew. Checked and saw I had gotten forty dollars for my birthday. Good, that should cover this meal.

But when I checked the menu, I couldn't believe how cheap these prices are, like someone bumped them down to 1950s prices.

"Twenty-five cents for a burger? Forty cents for a sandwich? Five cents for a coke? If this is how much everything cost here, I'm probably a millionaire by these peoples' standards." I muttered under my breath. The waitress came back and I order a cheeseburger, French fries, and a coke. You know, the typical American meal. As I looked around, I saw an older man reading a newspaper in a nearby booth. "Excuse me sir, can I see that paper?"

The man looked surprised, but past it over. _The Castle Rock Times_. That's right, when I came to this place there was a sign that said 'Welcome to Castle Rock.' Then I saw the date: _April 25 19… 1958?! _

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

"Sir?" I asked him, my voice gotten so high-pitched I probably sounded like a little girl, "Is this date correct?"

He took the paper back from me and looked at it. "Yeah. Why?"

"Uh… nothing." Then I thought of another question. "Do you know who the President is?" The man looked at me like I was an idiot.

"It's Eisenhower. Are you feeling okay kid? You look a little out of it. You also don't look like you're from around here."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I quickly told him. Did I step into the _Twilight Zone_ or something? I can understand if this guy was a little behind the times, but to be _that_ out of touch with reality?

Either I've somehow enter the Twilight Zone or Chitown is throwing a 50s Week and these are the most devoted period actors ever.

The waitress had came back with my meal and, having nothing better to do, started digging me.

_Ok Bryce_, I thought to myself, _either the entire city has banded together to pull the ultimate prank on you or you've really have traveled back in time. Like some _Back to the Future _kind of shit or something._

As I tried my best to rationalize my predicament, I heard a loud grunt. Looking up, a saw a rather mean-looking guy with blond hair staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're in my booth." He told me.

"What?"

"I said you're in my booth, get yer ass out." Ugh, why now?

"Look man," I told him getting up, "I just had a rough day so far and all I won't to do is sit down and eat."

"Yeah?" He said, "Well I don't give a shit. Doris knows this is a booth, isn't it Doris." The guy nodded over to the waitress that served me. I guess she was Doris.

"Uh…" Was all she said.

"See?" the guy said, not giving her a chance to say anything, "Now, I'll kindly ask you to get out of my booth."

I just rolled my eyes. "Why you doggin' me man, there's lot of booths in this place, just go to another one."

"'Doggin'? What the fuck are you even talkin' about?" The guy then roughly grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up close. Not this again. Also, why hasn't anyone step in to stop this already?

"Hey!" Called out a voice. A rather familiar voice. We both looked and it was that Denny kid again. What timing.

"Anyone ever tell you you always know when to show up at just the right time Lachance?" The guy told him.

"Let him go Ace." Denny said. Ace (Really? First Eyeball and now Ace?) did so but kept his eyes locked on Denny.

"I don't know why you always try to get involve in things that don't concern you Dennis, but it's starting to become a pain in my ass."

"This is a free diner Ace, he…" Then Denny turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Bryce." I told him.

"Bryce can sit whenever he wants."

"Bryce?" Ace repeated before turning his attention at me. "You new around here? I haven't seen you around before. Well let me you tell you how it is around here: you don't sit at my booth, you don't get in a my way, and we all get along."

"Ace, just let this go." Denny told him sternly.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Ace took a set closer and the two were nearly touching nose-to nose.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting them to look at me, "It's ok, I can just move, see?" I told them picking up my plate and shuffled to another booth. Denny looked disappointed, but Ace just smirked.

"See? He gets it." Ace said as he roughly slapped the back of my neck and moved over to 'his' booth.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, it's starting to get embarrassing you always showing up to save my ass." I told him jokingly as the diner began settling down again.

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that. Once Ace knows he can intimidate you, he's never going to let it go." Denny told me as he sat down. I just put my hand up.

"Hey, I got my ass kicked once, I don't need another one." I explain as I took a sip of my coke. "How _did_ you know when to show up just in time?" I inquired.

"Oh." He said, "I was just leaving the Pharmacy and thought I pick up a lunch to go when I say you and Ace going at it. You are one trouble seeker Bryce." Denny laugh.

"It's not like I'm trying. Not my fault everybody in this place wants to start shit with me." I pleaded.

"Shhh!" We both look and saw Doris the waitress giving us disapproving looks.

"Sorry ma'am." Denny said to her. "Though Ace was onto something, _are_ you new around here? I haven't seen you here before either"

What is this place, _Cheers_?

"Un yeah, you can say that." I told him.

"Where are you from?" Denny asked.

"Chicago." I told him.

"Chicago? You mean from Illinois?" I nodded. "That's quite a trip going from Illinois to Oregon." I always choked on my fries.

"Oregon?" I asked him, "I'm in Oregon?" He just nodded at me, like he was surprise I didn't know. So not only did I somehow travel back in time, but also halfway across the US?

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Denny asked him with concern. Wow, this is the nicest guy I ever met.

"Oh nothing." I told him. But he dug deeper.

"Really? So what brings you here to Castle Rock? I didn't see any moving trucks around here recently." Then Denny leaned in closer and whispered, "Are you running away from home or something?"

Not having any idea how to answer him, I just kept quiet and nodded. The corner of Denny's mouth tug and he thought over my answer, but thankfully didn't press on.

"Hey, uh Denny? Do you know a place where I can crash? For the night at least?"

"Crash?" he asked me.

"I-I-I meant stay." I quickly said. I should really learn the slang of this time.

"Sure, but first let's go to my house so I drop this off," He motion to the bag in his hand, "then I can show some of the hotels around here."

"Thanks." I nodded at him smiling.

After finishing up, Denny got his lunch to go and paid for mines (I told him I could pay for it, but he offer himself, saying I should save what money I have), as we were headed out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name here isn't mines. Except the OCs.

* * *

"The car right over there." Denny said as he pointed over to the green and brown car.

"Wow." Was all I could say. It was a Station Wagon, but it was one of the most old-timely ones I've ever seen. Like, one of those cars you see in old pictures that your great-grandparents drove around or the kind of car Hitler drove.

"Something wrong?" Denny asked me. I just looked and shook my head.

"It's nothing man, it's just I've never seen a car like this before. It's one of the coolest things I've seen."

Denny looked surprise and then snorted, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"This is the car my Dad drove around when he was my age before he gave it to me, and you think it's cool?" I just smiled back and got into the passenger seat. After closing the door, I turned around and tried to reach for the seat belt but couldn't find it. It wasn't on the right of me like it should. I felt around the sides, I looked to my left, nothing. Denny apparently saw this.

"Is the seat uncomfortable or something?" He asked. I was going to tell him I was looking for the seat belt until it hit me that they probably didn't invent seat belts yet.

"No, it's just that my back real itchy." And to prove my point, I rubbed my back against to seat to scratch it. Denny looked skeptical but started up the car and we were on his way to his house.

* * *

We parked in the driveway of a blue and white house. We got out and made our way to the front door and walked in. I just looked around, this seem like one of those houses you see on those old infomercials. I heard a cough and saw Denny walking towards a brown-haired kid sitting on the couch covered in a blanket, nose red and running, and discarded tissues lying around.

"Here you go, these should make you feel better." Denny told the boy softly, handing him a bottle of pills. "And I even brought you some lunch."

"Thanks." The kid said, rather hoarsely. Then the kid looked at me and his eyes widen. "Denny," he asked as he grabbed his wrist and shook it, "Who's that?"

"Oh, Gordie this is Bryce. Bryce, this is my little brother Gordie." Ah, should have known the two of them were brothers; the kid even looks like a mini-Denny.

"Hi." Gordie said weakly, giving me a wave. "I wouldn't come any closer, I'm sick."

"Yeah I can see that." I told him, looking at all the tissues.

"Denny, is that you? Are you back from the pharmacy, I—" A new voice called out when a older woman came in. I'm guessing she was their mom. She even looks like the typical 1950s wife and mother: hair done up all nice, short dress, and apron tied around the waist. "Oh, I didn't know you were bringing more friends over. If I had none, I would have cooked more."

"Mom, he's not staying over for dinner," He told her. Wow, rude, then I remember I already eaten today. But I think I was starting to get hungry again smelling roast beef cooking in the oven. "I was wondering if Pop was home, I need to ask him something."

"Oh your father is in his study, I can go get him, just wait here." His mother told him before disappearing into the back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Denny went to open it. "Sorry I'm late."

I glance over my shoulder and saw a cute brunette coming into the living room. I wonder if she was his sister, but if she was then she wouldn't have knocked, and she wouldn't have been giving him a peck on the lips. Bleck!

"No, you're actually early, the roast beef won't be done for another couple of hours." Denny said he followed her.

"And how are you feeling, sweetie?" The girl asked Gordie, running her fingers through his hair.

"The same as the last time you asked." I heard Gordie muttered under his breath. I tried not to laugh, damn this kid has some sass.

Then the girl turned to look at me and she kept looking back and forth from me and Denny.

That's when Denny introduce us. "Jane, this is Bryce… Bryce…?" He paused as he looked at me. Oh! He wanted to know my last name.

"Anderson." I told him. Then it hit me, shoot I'm in the past! Nobody knows me here, I could have given myself a new identity and a new name! Ah damnit.

"Anderson." He repeated. "Bryce this is Jane Dawnson."

She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you. Just stopped by for a visit?" This girl is so sweet I think I was getting a toothache. There's just something about her that feels… off.

"I just came into town and Denny been helping me out." I told her.

"I need to talk to my dad about finding a good hotel he can stay at." Denny interjected.

"Well if anybody good at finding anything, it's my Denny." Jane said as she wrapped a hand around Denny's shoulder. Damn girl, tone it down.

"Dennis!" Called out a new voice and an older man walked into room. I guess this was his dad? "Hello Jane." He greeted her, then he spotted me and scowled. "Dennis, how many times do I have to tell you it's rude to invite friends over at such late notice. Now you're mother has to cook more."

"Pop, he's not staying over, I need to talk to you about something." And the two disappeared into the back again. His mom went back into the kitchen and Jane followed. That just left me with Gordie.

"So," I started, "You're sick huh?"

"Ye-" Then he quickly grabbed some tissues and sneeze, blowing his nose afterwards, "Yeah." He wiped the snot off.

"I don't like getting sick either. All that snot and the coughing, it makes me…" Then I shivered. Then I realize, what the hell was I doing? This kid looks like he's ten or eleven, yet I'm talking to him like he's six!

Fortunately Denny and his dad came back in. "Bryce, Denny explain your situation to me. Come here." He motion for me to come over. I did and he took me to the front door. "Ok, down there is the Rose Garden Inn on Main Street. If you go down Willow Street, you'll passed the Arlington hotel. There's also the Maple Ridge Inn. If you're heading towards Castle View, there's the Sunnyside Inn, though it's a bit pricey and I'm not sure if it's in your pay range. There's also Silver Cloud Inn in northwest Portland. That should give you a basic layout."

Uh… yeah! Yeah, I got all right, thank you sir." I normally don't say 'Sir', but considering where I am, I figure I better use it to stay on his good side.

"No problem, now if you excuse us the misses has to get back to preparing dinner and Denny needs to get do on his homework, so if you would be so kind?" He asked. Hey, I may have been somehow transported through time, but even I can take a hint and tell he wants me out of his house.

"Of course sir." I told as I walked through the door. "I guess I'll see you around Denny?" I asked him and he nodded. His mother waved goodbye. Gordie was just looked neutral to me leaving.

"Hope to see you soon." Jane said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Hopefully without you here." I said as I left the Lachance residents.

* * *

"Here's your key." The man at the first desk told me, handing over the trinket. "Cost of room is five dollars and ninety-one cents for one night."

"This should cover at least three days." I told him handing him a twenty. The man took it and examined it. I was starting to get nervous he might reject it.

"Y'know, this twenty looks awfully different from any I've seen."

"Well, I'm from out of town, our money looks different." I told him. Well, it wasn't like I was lying.

"Alright, there's a bath and shower in your room, and we start serving breakfast at eight."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, wait, kid!" He called out stopping me in my tracks. "Don't you have any bags?"

"Uh…" Shit, I just realize I didn't have any other clothes on me other than what I was wearing right now. Then again, it's not like I _planned_ this trip. "Like I said, I just came into town." Hoping that would be good enough for him. I made a mental note to go shopping for some clothes tomorrow.

"Eh, welcome to the Arlington Hotel, hope you enjoy your stay with us."

Smiling, I left to go to my room, unlock the door, and collapse on the bed. _Phew!_ What a first day: got sent back in time, got beat up, met a kid name Denny, got free medical attention, almost got into another fight, met Denny's family, and now I'm in a hotel in Oregon and it's not even 5 o' clock yet.

"One day down, whatever more to go Bryce." I said to myself as suddenly I felt drained from today's events and fell to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The car Denny drives is a Packard One-Twenty Deluxe Station Wagon from 1941, but Bryce didn't know that. I'm trying strike the right balance of having Bryce being, "Oh my God, I'm in the past. D:" and "Oh my God, I'm in the past! :D" Also the Silver Cloud Inn is a real hotel in Portland. And that was Bryce's first day in Castle Rock, let's see how his second one goes.


End file.
